The Small Animal Imaging Core will be run by the UVA Small Animal Multimodality Imaging Core (SAMMIC) and will provide resources for in vivo imaging of mice and rats for investigators in this Program Project Grant (PPG). The Core will be an enhancement of the existing SAMMIC, that will provide dedicated imaging services to PPG participants. As such, several imaging modalities will be available to PPG investigators, including dual modality x-ray/gamma ray scanning, high resolution MRI, and bioluminescence imaging. The responsibilities of the Core will include: a) providing expertise to investigators regarding the selection of appropriate imaging modality, scanning protocol, tracer selection etc. b) coordination of the various components and personnel associated with the imaging procedure such as radioisotope suppliers, radiochemists, vivarium personnel, SAMMIC technicians, and UVa organizations such as the Office of Environmental Health and Safety and the Animal Research Committee c) supervising actual operation of the scanners, and d) working with investigators as requested on analysis of the image data. In addition, the Core members will be responsible for oversight of imaging quality control issues, laboratory radiation safety issues, and image processing and analysis software development.